1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf club, and more particularly to a golf club having a shock-absorbing effect.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional golf club 70 in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 8 comprises a hollow shaft 71 having a first end provided with a head 72 and a second end provided with a grip 73.
However, the shaft 71 is integrally formed without providing any shock-absorbing device, so that when the head 72 hits the golf ball (not shown), the head 72 produces a large shock (see FIG. 9) which is directly transmitted through the shaft 71 to the grip 73, thereby easily shocking and vibrating the grip 73 and the user""s hand.
The present invention is to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantage of the conventional golf club.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a golf club having a shock-absorbing effect.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a golf club, wherein the connector can absorb and eliminate the shock produced by the head rapidly and actually, thereby preventing the shock from being directly transmitted to the grip so as to protect the user""s hand.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a golf club, wherein the composite layer mounted on a periphery of the combination of the upper rod, the connector and the lower rod has greater strength and stiffness so as to enhance the combination strength of the upper rod, the connector and the lower rod, and to enhance the shock-absorbing effect.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a golf club, comprising a hollow conical middle tube having a first end provided with a head and a second end provided with a grip, wherein:
the middle tube includes an upper rod and a lower rod;
the golf club further comprises a connector mounted between the upper rod and the lower rod, so that the upper rod, the connector and the lower rod are combined to form a conical rod;
the lower rod of the middle tube has an inner conical hole for insertion of the connector;
the connector has a center having a passage co-axial with the middle tube;
the connector has a first end provided with a first smaller diameter portion and a second end provided with a second smaller diameter portion;
the first smaller diameter portion of the connector has an outer conical portion inserted into the inner conical hole of the lower rod;
the first smaller diameter portion has a centring section and a fixing section;
the centring section of the first smaller diameter portion is closely positioned in the inner conical hole of the lower rod;
the fixing section is a helical groove and is provided with an adhesive, so that the first smaller diameter portion is closely fixed in the lower rod;
the second smaller diameter portion of the connector does not have an outer conical portion;
the second smaller diameter portion of the connector has a helical groove which is provided with an adhesive, so that the second smaller diameter portion of the connector is inserted into the upper rod of the middle tube, the connector is closely fixed on the upper rod of the middle tube, and the upper rod, the connector and the lower rod are co-axial with each other;
the golf club further comprises a composite layer mounted on a periphery of a combination of the upper rod, the connector and the lower rod; and
the composite layer consists of a metallic filament and fiber.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.